Fairy Tail meets new dragon slayers
by K-Rive
Summary: I have created 2 new characters for the Fairy Tail guild to get to know. I will try to include Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and other pairings. If you want more of a pairing put it in the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. FYI this is my first fanfic if you hate it let me know and I'm sorry for wasting your time.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first story that I ever made and I was in a car for about five hours so if you don't like it blame long boring car rides. :D Oh and check out my friends account her name is xxItzChaosxx**

"What are you doing in my house?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Hey Lucy! You're home! Good timing too! You need more food! We are so hungry! Right Happy?" Natsu asked his flying blue cat.

"Yeah! Do you have enough jewel for some fish?" Happy replied happily.

"Oh yeah there was a reason we came here. Now what was it?" Natsu stated scratching his head trying to remember something.

"We should ask at the guild." Happy replied looking around the room.

"That' s what it was! We need to bring you back to the guild!" Natsu said happily as he grabbed Happy and Lucy on his way out the door.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy shouted as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door.

At the Fairy Tail guild everyone was gathered around something.

"I'm back!" Shouted Natsu as he kicked the door open with so much force that Lucy started to fall of his back.

"Eeeek!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey guys show Lucy! Show Lucy!" Happy shouted as he flew across the room to the bar.

"Show Lucy, what?" Lucy asked still confused why she was abducted from her apartment.

"This!" Natsu shouted as he gestured at a cute grey and black cat.

The cat was black except for patches or grey on her front and back paws. The cat also had a weird grey diamond shape on it's forehead. But that wasn't the only weird thing about the cat 2 exceeds and a strange man that they had never seen before sat with the black and grey cat on his lap.

"Who's the new guy and why does he have 2 exceeds with him? Id get it if he has one exceed but 2?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Kai." The man responded, " and this cat here is Cheri."

The man had turquoise hair and kind baby blue eyes. He also had natural looking black highlights. Well as natural as it could look. He was also very handsome and his smile could make almost make any girl exceed was brown with sapphire eyes. The other exceed, a female, was purple with emerald eyes.

"Well she's really pretty." Lucy said stroking the cat's fur.

"Why thank you!" Replied a voice.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked startled.

"Oh that was me!" Replied Cheri who started to blow and take the form of a person.

"Kyaah!" Lucy screamed.

"Cool." Erza replied.

"But why is she naked?" Lucy screamed.

"Here." Replied one of the exceeds handing Cheri some clothes. She quickly changed.

"Thanks Alexis!" Cheri replied once she was done changing and got off of Kai's lap.

Everyone looked a little puzzled of the fact that they just witnessed a cat turn into a girl. Well a girl with grey and black cat ears who had a tail.

"Is that kind of like my Animal Soul magic?" Asked Lissana.

"I don't know what Animal Soul is but no I'm a Neko! A Neko that knows dragon slayer magic." Cheri replied excitedly.

"She's kinda cute, once you get over the ears and tail." Gray replied giving her a once over.

"Do I look cute too Gray-sama?" Juvia asked from behind him.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"Gray-sama! I love you!" Juvia shouted as she jumped and gave Gray a hug.

"Gaah," Gray shouted as he was pulled into a hug.

"That's so cute! Are you a couple?" Cheri asked.

"No!" Gray replied at the same time Juvia said yes.

"Gray-sama is my beloved." Juvia said blushing.

Natsu quickly changed the subject but he didn't mean to.

"So what kind of magic do you use Kai?" Natsu asked.

"I use Water Dragon Slayer magic." Kai replied calmly.

"Then let's fight!" Natsu stated as his hand lit on fire. He then tried to jab the hand in Kai's face but Kai caught it.

"No thanks." Kai replied with a smile and used his Dragon Slayer magic to cover his hand with water and extinguished Natsu's flame.

"W-w-what?" Natsu asked stuttering, "he extinguished my fire!"

Kai and Cheri started to wander the guild. While Alexis, the purple exceed, and Nash, the brown exceed, started talking to Carla.

"Are they from the guild to?" Cheri asked as Rogue and Sting strode into the guild.

"I don't think so. They don't have the same mark as the others." Kai responded giving them a once over.

"Someone care to introduce us to the man and pretty lady." Sting asked obviously trying to flirt with Cheri, who shrunk behind Kai.

"Haha!" Rogue laughed at his brother, "she's scared of you!"

Sting glared at Rogue. "Hey Natsu!" He called never taking his eyes off Cheri.

"Want to fight?" Natsu asked with a smile his hand taking fire yet again.

"You read my mind." Sting replied taking a fighting stance.

"Take it outside boys." Erza ordered.

"Fine." Replied Sting and Natsu at the same time.

Outside were a pair of bleachers, a stand to place bets and some members from Sabertooth. People quickly took some spots in the bleachers and in line to place bets. Cheri and Kai followed Rogue to the bleachers. The battle was fierce. It looked like Sting was going to win but Fairy Tail knew better than to give up on Natsu.

 **How will the story end? You will soon find out. Mwahahahahahahaha! It isn't actually that bad don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my very first story that I ever made and I was in a car for about five hours so if you don't like it blame long boring car rides. :D Oh and check out my friends account her name is xxItzChaosxx**

"What are you doing in my house?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Hey Lucy! You're home! Good timing too! You need more food! We are so hungry! Right Happy?" Natsu asked his flying blue cat.

"Yeah! Do you have enough jewel for some fish?" Happy replied happily.

"Oh yeah there was a reason we came here. Now what was it?" Natsu stated scratching his head trying to remember something.

"We should ask at the guild." Happy replied looking around the room.

"That' s what it was! We need to bring you back to the guild!" Natsu said happily as he grabbed Happy and Lucy on his way out the door.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy shouted as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door.

At the Fairy Tail guild everyone was gathered around something.

"I'm back!" Shouted Natsu as he kicked the door open with so much force that Lucy started to fall of his back.

"Eeeek!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey guys show Lucy! Show Lucy!" Happy shouted as he flew across the room to the bar.

"Show Lucy, what?" Lucy asked still confused why she was abducted from her apartment.

"This!" Natsu shouted as he gestured at a cute grey and black cat.

The cat was black except for patches or grey on her front and back paws. The cat also had a weird grey diamond shape on it's forehead. But that wasn't the only weird thing about the cat 2 exceeds and a strange man that they had never seen before sat with the black and grey cat on his lap.

"Who's the new guy and why does he have 2 exceeds with him? Id get it if he has one exceed but 2?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Kai." The man responded, " and this cat here is Cheri."

The man had turquoise hair and kind baby blue eyes. He also had natural looking black highlights. Well as natural as it could look. He was also very handsome and his smile could make almost make any girl exceed was brown with sapphire eyes. The other exceed, a female, was purple with emerald eyes.

"Well she's really pretty." Lucy said stroking the cat's fur.

"Why thank you!" Replied a voice.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked startled.

"Oh that was me!" Replied Cheri who started to blow and take the form of a person.

"Kyaah!" Lucy screamed.

"Cool." Erza replied.

"But why is she naked?" Lucy screamed.

"Here." Replied one of the exceeds handing Cheri some clothes. She quickly changed.

"Thanks Alexis!" Cheri replied once she was done changing and got off of Kai's lap.

Everyone looked a little puzzled of the fact that they just witnessed a cat turn into a girl. Well a girl with grey and black cat ears who had a tail.

"Is that kind of like my Animal Soul magic?" Asked Lissana.

"I don't know what Animal Soul is but no I'm a Neko! A Neko that knows dragon slayer magic." Cheri replied excitedly.

"She's kinda cute, once you get over the ears and tail." Gray replied giving her a once over.

"Do I look cute too Gray-sama?" Juvia asked from behind him.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"Gray-sama! I love you!" Juvia shouted as she jumped and gave Gray a hug.

"Gaah," Gray shouted as he was pulled into a hug.

"That's so cute! Are you a couple?" Cheri asked.

"No!" Gray replied at the same time Juvia said yes.

"Gray-sama is my beloved." Juvia said blushing.

Natsu quickly changed the subject but he didn't mean to.

"So what kind of magic do you use Kai?" Natsu asked.

"I use Water Dragon Slayer magic." Kai replied calmly.

"Then let's fight!" Natsu stated as his hand lit on fire. He then tried to jab the hand in Kai's face but Kai caught it.

"No thanks." Kai replied with a smile and used his Dragon Slayer magic to cover his hand with water and extinguished Natsu's flame.

"W-w-what?" Natsu asked stuttering, "he extinguished my fire!"

Kai and Cheri started to wander the guild. While Alexis, the purple exceed, and Nash, the brown exceed, started talking to Carla.

"Are they from the guild to?" Cheri asked as Rogue and Sting strode into the guild.

"I don't think so. They don't have the same mark as the others." Kai responded giving them a once over.

"Someone care to introduce us to the man and pretty lady." Sting asked obviously trying to flirt with Cheri, who shrunk behind Kai.

"Haha!" Rogue laughed at his brother, "she's scared of you!"

Sting glared at Rogue. "Hey Natsu!" He called never taking his eyes off Cheri.

"Want to fight?" Natsu asked with a smile his hand taking fire yet again.

"You read my mind." Sting replied taking a fighting stance.

"Take it outside boys." Erza ordered.

"Fine." Replied Sting and Natsu at the same time.

Outside were a pair of bleachers, a stand to place bets and some members from Sabertooth. People quickly took some spots in the bleachers and in line to place bets. Cheri and Kai followed Rogue to the bleachers. The battle was fierce. It looked like Sting was going to win but Fairy Tail knew better than to give up on Natsu.

 **How will the story end? You will soon find out. Mwahahahahahahaha! It isn't actually that bad don't worry!**


End file.
